Simple Times
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: [Rikairu] [one shot] Simple times before Kingdom Hearts, when Riku, Kairi, and Sora actually lived a normal life.


**Simple Times**  
by SetsuntaMew

Yes. It's true. I've written something. It's been months and months and yet finally, I was inspired. I wrote it during History and English class so yeah. And I'm working on another as it is. I love Rikairu.

Anyway, it's a pre-KH1 universe. Or AU. Something like that. Yeah.

* * *

"Agh!" Kairi was exasperated. "I've been working on this math homework forever and I still don't understand it!"

Riku looked up from his own homework. "You know, school only got out a few hours ago, so it hasn't really been 'forever', now has it?"

"Oh, be quiet. It seems like it. Geometry makes no sense to me! I'm still on the third problem."

"I'll help. Bring it over here."

"Thank you Riku!" Kairi smiled. Riku was the math person of their group. Speaking of their group... "Wait, where's Sora? Wasn't he meeting us here?"

"He didn't tell you?" Riku asked. "He's out with that girl from his English class."

Kairi looked at Riku in shock. "Sora actually has a _date_?"

"Well, yeah."

"So, you mean to tell me that Sora's out having fun on a Friday night while we're sitting in my room doing _homework_?"

"Basically," Riku replied. "Still want help with Geometry?"

"No!" Kairi pulled Riku up and out of her room. "We're going out, too." She stopped in the hallway to grab her shoes – as did Riku – and then continued out of her neighbourhood and towards the "teen hang out" section of town. It wasn't until they were standing in front of a pizza parlour on "teen main street" that she realised her plan didn't go farther than getting here.

"Heh...I guess I didn't really think this through..." Kairi said sheepishly.

"Really, Kairi? I hadn't noticed," Riku told her sarcastically, before gesturing at the pizza place. "But since we're here, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Okay!" Kairi smiled, but then she noticed a flaw in that plan. "Uh, Riku, wait a moment. I don't have any money with me."

"Don't worry about it," Riku said. "I have enough."

"Thank you!" Kairi gave him a quick hug. "I'll pay you back when we get back to my house, okay?"

"Seriously, Kairi, I don't mind." She began to interrupt him to object, but he continued, causing her to blush. "Just pretend it's a date or something."

Regaining herself, she took Riku's hand, smiled, and continued on into the pizza parlour.

After the pizza, Kairi decided that going to the arcade would be fun. So they went.

"C'mon, Riku, please? It'll be fun!" Kairi was pleading with Riku to get him to play one of her favourite games – Para Para Paradise.

"Kairi, there's just a bit too much pink for me. Besides, I don't think I'd be any good at it. I'd probably make a fool of myself."

"Here, just watch me!" Kairi then proceeded to do a near-perfect Para Para dance to Night of Fire. "See? Simple!" she said after finishing.

"Now how am I supposed to live up to that?" Riku asked, smirking.

"Wow! You're amazing!" a blonde-haired girl exclaimed, before turning around and calling out: "Sora! Come see this girl; she's awesome!" She turned back to Riku and Kairi and introduced herself as Mika.

"Kairi."

"Riku."

"Oh, you're Riku and Kairi! Sora's told me **so much** about you two!" Mika said happily.

"Hey guys," Sora greeted as he walked up. "I thought you were doing homework tonight."

"Nah, we got bored," Kairi told him.

"So we're on a date," Riku continued, pulling Kairi toward him by wrapping his arm around her waist.

Sora just kind of stared, while Mika squealed happily. "Oh, I always assumed you two were together from the way Sora talked about you!"

"Oh– no. Not like that–" Kairi began, but Mika cut her off.

"So we'll just be going and you two enjoy yourselves!" she continued, dragging a still-shocked Sora away.

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, smacking him on the shoulder. "You did that on purpose!"

"Yeah," he said, smirking. "But did you see Sora's face?"

"Yes. He looked like someone just cancelled Christmas! Which was kind of amusing, but that's **besides the point**!" Kairi countered. She took a breath, ready to give Riku a long lecture on not bothering Sora like that, when Riku held up a hand for her to stop.

"I'm sorry, Kairi. We'll go find him and explain, if you'd like."

"Nah, we can do that tomorrow. He'll be in that dazed state for another few hours, at least. Besides, you're about to run out of time to choose your song." Kairi grinned.

Riku sighed. "But next we're playing DDR. I'd like a chance to be good at something tonight."

"Deal. Now have fun swinging your arms to a nice, hard song!" Kairi did a very good impression of Riku's smirk.

"What?"

"I told you that your time was almost up."

* * *

Read? Review please! 


End file.
